ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bonecrafting Guide by Xarchangel
Xarchangel's Bonecrafting Guide NOTE: A lot of items in Bonecrafting have a De-Desynth recipe. You can get your materials back and chance if getting a skill up as well. Thank you for taking the time to check out my guide. I will start out by introducing my self, I am Xarchangel and i reside on the Gilgamesh Server. I have played for a few years now and decided that I would give back a bit by creating some guides to help aid players in crafting. My main craft is Woodworking and I am currently level 100 +3 with nearly all sub-crafts at level 60. You may ask the questions... Why should I follow your Guide?... What makes yours better?... You really want to do it that way?... These are all good questions to ask and I do not have the answers for you, many of the other guides out there are just as good or better, I just want to give you an alternate path if you get stuck or a new idea if it seems impossible. As with all guides, I do not expect you to be rich, I will try to make it as easy as possible. I know there are already guides that try to get you to level 60 and then to 100, this is just another one with a few new ideas. All the guides out there are good, so take the information here and combine it with the other guides to do what works for you. Bonecraft is a craft that can be very frustrating to level. Many of the synth items do not stack and some are tough to farm or low in stock on the Auction house, yet it is a necessary sub-craft for many others. That being said, lets get started! check me at http://www.ffxiah.com/player.php?id=650974 AH site! Guild Test Items Every ten skill levels, you are required to prove to the guild that you "have what it takes" by crafting (or buying) a bonecrafted item of the guild's choosing. This item can be turned in once you have reached an "8" in skill (8, 28, 48, etc.), or higher skill (up to the cap). Once you have the requisite skill, speak with the Guild Master, Peshi Yohnts. Level 0-10 Bone Hairpin 0-4 : :: Bone Chip It does not get any easier then this, bone chips are super cheap, buy from AH or get from guild when they are cheap. Bone Arrowheads 4-9 : :: Bone Chip X 2 Yea, really, can you believe how easy it is to get to level 9. ^^ Obtain material anyway you can, better off to just npc arrowheads for loss or make into arrows for break-even. Level 10-20 Bone Ring 9-17 : :: Sheep Tooth :: Bone Chip Yes it is a 8 level gap, it's all right, get advanced guild support until level 13 or so, you will break a lot at first, but synth is so cheap you will forget about it. Npc for slight loss or Desynth Rings for possible skill ups and to recover materials. Possible Desynth for most if not all items that can be crafted. Ponze of Carapace Powder 17-21 : :: Beetle Shell X 2 OK, this is the first pain in the @## synth, takes 2 x beetle shells to do and unless you farm (I do not have the patience) it may take a while depending on how many are in the AH. Just npc for loss. Level 20-30 Beetle Ring 21-25 : :: Beetle Jaw This is an easy synth, stacks cost around 7-10k a stack and there are always lots to buy. Just synth and NPC, or you can sell on AH at the rate of 1-3 a day, and make profit. Your choice. Block of Gelatin 25-28 : :: Giant Femur :: Flask of Distilled Water Buy the femurs off of the AH or farm for about 4 hours, up to you. Sell on AH or just NPC again. If you farmed femurs, might as well just npc. Level 30-40 Beetle Arrowheads 28-33 : :: Beetle Jaw :: Bone Chip Woot! an easy 5 levels here, buy beetle jaws from AH and synth until cap. They sell slow so you can save them for woodworking or try to sell on AH. They do sell a little because of the beetle arrows people make for woodworking skill-ups! Fang Arrowheads 33-38 : :: Black Tiger Fang :: Bone Chip Another easy 5 levels here, black tiger fangs are a bit more expensive, but in the long run, another cheap synth. Save for woodworking or sell on AH for other woodworkers. Level 40-50 Horn Arrowheads 38-43 : :: Bone Chip :: Ram Horn Ok, this is where it can get rough, there are always a lot of ram horns on the AH, at least until you need them ><. So camp the AH or farm... Also sucks if you got a HL woodworker buying them all for Kabura Arrows. Horn 43-47 : :: Beetle Jaw :: Ram Horn This is a bridge synth to try to get you to the next one, it sucks in all ways... Make these and Npc, your goal is to get close to the next synth. If you can find a better synth try it by all means, this just seems to be the least painful. Level 50-60 Scorpion Arrowheads 47-53 : :: Bone Chip :: Scorpion Claw Farm or buy your claws, this is the best synth you can do at this point, cap on this! This is actually easy to farm materials cause of the high drop rates of the claws, and you will get a lot of shells to which you will use next. Bring a HL friend (thief) and go to town, synth while you wait for respawns! Scorpion Ring 53-60 : :: Scorpion Shell You should have a bunch of shells if you farmed the claws, if not buy out the AH when ever you get a chance. They sell but slow, so better off just NPC'n them too... This will take you to 60 alone, but if you want a better profit synth, do the next one instead, even if it is a big level gap. Level 60-70 First off Congrats ^^ on level 60, it was tough but you made it... Now for those that are brave enough to continue... This can and will get rough. Not much for profit, and there will be a lot of loss, I my self have not yet reached 100, but it seems to be one of the least painful crafts to get there. So lets Begin!!! (This Information is provided based off research only, i have not proved this path completely) Demon Arrowheads 58-63 : :: Bone Chip :: Demon Horn This is the real path to 60, and then to 63... These are profit and sell decent to rangers that make their own arrows. Sell them all on the AH. Alternatively, from skill 60 to 65 go to Eastern Ronfuare (S) Farm Ladybug Wings at roughly 30% drop rate. Craft Ladybug Rings 2x ladybug wings and 1x wind crystal. super easy and wings stack. Crumhorn 63-66 : :: Beetle Jaw :: Demon Horn Make and npc, it is cheap! These do not sell at all on AH. >< Demon's Ring 66-70 : :: Handful of Fish Scales :: Demon Horn These do sell, but cheap enough to take the loss and just npc. Level 70-80 Demon's Knife 70-73 : :: Ebony Lumber :: Demon Horn Synth and NPC for 1,900 gil each, cuts loss to around 2k each, not bad at this level. Make to cap. Handful of Marid Tusk Arrowheads 73-78 : :: Bone Chip :: Marid Tusk Make to cap, though it may take a while to do, either farm them or buy off of AH. Sell on AH or use to make arrows. Either way it is all a loss, but a 2k synth to get you to 78 is not bad at this point. Reraise Hairpin 78-80 : :: Piece of Vivified Coral :: Coral Hairpin Some may say to make this, i would not though for skill up... Takes a guild point key item to make vivified coral (which you should get) and sells fast for a lot of profit. Up front cost are too high though for fast skill ups. Yet, if you are taking your time, feel free to do this for skill up. DO NOT UNDERCUT to sell yours, this is where you will make a lot of gil later and if you kill the prices, you hurt all crafters trying to survive in a cut throat economy! Level 80-90 Hellish Bugle 80-85 : :: Imp Horn :: Colibri Beak Make and NPC Desynth, these materials are cheap and easy to get because of HL parties always killing imps and Colbri. Take to cap and enjoy the ease of these levels. Dragon Mask 85-87 : :: Square of Sheep Leather :: Handful of Wyvern Scales x2 Do this to cap, it NPC's for around 7.8k so there is virtually no loss. This is the best way to go! Level 90-100 Mammoth Tusk 87-94 : :: Giant Frozen Head These Drop from Dynamis so there should be some for sale everyday, they sell for around 3k each here and the mammoth Tusk can be npc'd for 2650 gil, so pretty much a free synth again ^^ only draw back is the supply. Take your time and buy them every time you can. Trumpet Ring 94-96 : :: Trumpet Shell X2 OMG! really? Can it be? 4k or so to make and npc's for around 4k too... a free synth at this level... Is there really anything hard about bonecraft? Chronos Tooth 96-100 : :: Colossal Skull For real? a 5k synth that NPC's for 2.6k each... Cap on this super easy synth and enjoy bonecraft 100 ^^ Conclusion Well after researching the path to 100, i feel that Bonecraft may be one of the easiest crafts (besides cooking) to get to 100. It does not require any sort of sub crafts and the synths are all cheap and usually break even when selling to NPC's. So if you got 10-15 mil (possibly less) laying around, go ahead and knock out this and get yourself a 100 craft ^^ Let me know in game if this guide helps! BTW Sup LS ^^